<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frustrante by Nakuru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469946">Frustrante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru'>Nakuru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas, pero Kirihara ya estaba desesperado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frustrante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sólo había una palabra para describirlo: frustrante.</p>
<p>Aunque el poder dormir en clase en lugar de tomar notas sin recibir ningún regaño por ello lo había entusiasmado por un momento, la llegada del entrenamiento del día había cambiado todo para Kirihara.</p>
<p>¡Él quería jugar, no correr vueltas de castigo —por algo de lo que <em>no</em> tenía la culpa, era el idiota de la bicicleta al que deberían hacer correr— y luego tener que quedarse y solo <em>ver</em>!</p>
<p>Si al menos pudiese observar los partidos de práctica entre los regulares, pensó Kirihara, no sería tan malo.</p>
<p>Volver a su casa e intentar terminar su nuevo videojuego con una sola mano tampoco sería malo, pero en lugar de ello estaba obligado a quedarse en una banca, vigilando a los demás miembros del club con sus ojos rojos, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada más aparte de gritarles a ratos para que no holgazanearan.</p>
<p>—Esta es una buena oportunidad para que ganes experiencia para el próximo año.</p>
<p>Que Yanagi se acercara a él luego de su partido con Yagyuu no lo animó en ningún sentido y Kirihara suspiró, mirándolo de reojo.</p>
<p>—Es aburrido —se quejó antes de señalar a los de primero que continuaban sus ejercicios y bajar su voz para preguntar—: ¿En serio no puedo darles castigos? ¿Mandarlos a correr?</p>
<p>—No —dijo Yanagi con una sonrisa, quitándole la única esperanza que Kirihara tenía de alguna diversión.</p>
<p>Kirihara suspiró de nuevo.</p>
<p>No habían pasado siquiera cuarenta y ocho horas y ya estaba desesperado.</p>
<p>No tenía idea de cómo soportaría hasta que el mes terminase y llegase el día en que al fin le quitasen el molesto yeso de su brazo derecho.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>